Miss Universe 2015
Miss Universe 2015 will be the 64th edition of the Miss Universe pageant. Miss Universe 2015 will be held on December 20, 2015, in The AXIS at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. Miss Universe 2014 Paulina Vega of Colombia will crown her successor at the end of the event. Contestants 'Gallery' MU15-Albania-MegiLuka.jpg|Albania - Megi Luka MU15-Angola-WhitneyShikongo.jpg|Angola - Whitney Shikongo MU15-Argentina-ClaudiaBarrionuevo.jpg|Argentina - Claudia Barrionuevo MU15-Aruba-AlyshaBoekhoudt.jpg|Aruba - Alysha Boekhoudt MU15-Australia-MonikaRadulovic.jpg|Australia - Monika Radulovic MU15-Austria-AminaDagi.jpg|Austria - Amina Dagi MU15-Azerbaijan-JavidanGurbanova.jpg|Azerbaijan - Javidan Gurbanova MU15-Bahamas-ToriaNicolePenn.jpg|Bahamas - Toria Nicole Penn MU15-Belgium-AnneliesTörös.jpg|Belgium - Annelies Törös MU15-Bolivia-RominaRocamonje.png|Bolivia - Romina Rocamonje MU15-BVI-AdoryaRocioBaly.jpg|British Virgin Islands - Adorya Rocio Baly MU15-Canada-PaolaNúñezValdez.jpg|Canada - Paola Núñez Valdez MU15-CaymanIslands-ToniChisholm.jpg|Cayman Islands - Toni Chisholm MU15-China-YunfangXue1.jpg|China - Jessica Yunfang Xue MU15-Colombia-AriadnaGutiérrez.jpg|Colombia - Ariadna Gutiérrez MU15-CostaRica-BrendaCastro.jpg|Costa Rica - Brenda Castro MU15-Croatia-BarbaraLjiljak.jpg|Croatia - Barbara Ljiljak MU15-Curaçao-KanishaSluisRicardo.jpg|Curaçao - Kanisha Sluis Ricardo MU15-Cyprus-MarkéllaMarínaKonstantínou.jpg|Cyprus - Markélla Marína Konstantínou MU15-CzechRepublic-NikolŠvantnerová.jpg|Czech Republic - Nikol Švantnerová MU15-Denmark-CecilieWellemberg.jpg|Denmark - Cecilie Wellemberg MU15-DominicanRepublic-ClarissaMolinaContrera.jpg|Dominican Republic - Clarissa Molina Contrera MU15-Ecuador-FrancescaCiprianiBurgos.jpg|Ecuador - Francesca Cipriani Burgos MU15-ElSalvador-IdubinaRivas.jpg|El Salvador - Idubina Rivas MU15-Finland-Rosa-MariaRyyti.jpg|Finland - Rosa-Maria Ryyti MU15-Gabon-OrnellaObone.jpg|Gabon - Ornella Obone MU15-Georgia-JanetaKerdikoshvili.jpg|Georgia - Janeta Kerdikoshvili MU15-Germany-SarahLorraineRiek.jpg|Germany - Sarah Lorraine Riek MU15-Ghana-HildaAkuaFrimpong.jpg|Ghana - Hilda Akua Frimpong MU15-GreatBritain-NarissaraNenaFrance.jpg|Great Britain - Narissara Nena France MU15-Greece-MikaelaFotiadi.jpg|Greece - Mikaela Fotiadi MU15-Guatemala-FabiolaJeimmyTahízAburto.jpg|Guatemala - Fabiola Jeimmy Tahíz Aburto MU15-Hungary-NikolettaNagy.jpg|Hungary - Nikoletta Nagy MU15-India-UrvashiRautela.jpg|India - Urvashi Rautela MU15-Indonesia-AnindyaKusumaPutri.jpg|Indonesia - Anindya Kusuma Putri MU15-Israel-AvigailAlfatov.jpg|Israel - Avigail Alfatov MU15-Jamaica-SharleneRädlein.jpg|Jamaica - Sharlene Rädlein MU15-Japan-ArianaMiyamoto.jpg|Japan - Ariana Miyamoto MU15-Kazakhstan-ReginaValter.jpg|Kazakhstan - Regina Valter MU15-Korea-Seo-yeonKim.jpg|Korea - Seo-yeon Kim MU15-Kosovo-MirjetaShala.jpg|Kosovo - Mirjeta Shala MU15-Malaysia-VanessaTeviKumares.jpg|Malaysia - Vanessa Tevi Kumares MU15-Mauritius-KushbooRamnawaj.jpg|Mauritius - Kushboo Ramnawaj MU15-Mexico-WendollyEsparza.jpg|Mexico - Wendolly Esparza Delgadillo MU15-Montenegro-MajaČukić.jpg|Montenegro - Maja Čukić MU15-Myanmar-MayBaraniThaw,.jpg|Myanmar - May Barani Thaw MU15-Netherlands-JessicaJazzVuijik.jpg|Netherlands - Jessica Jazz Vuijik MU15-NewZealand-Samantha-McClung.jpg|New Zealand - Samantha McClung MU15-Nicaragua-LuvianaTorres.jpg|Nicaragua - Daniela Torres MU15-Nigeria-DebbieCollins.jpg|Nigeria - Debbie Collins MU15-Norway-MartineRødsethHjørungdal.jpg|Norway - Martine Rødseth Hjørungdal MU15-Panama-GladysBrandao.jpg|Panama - Gladys Brandao MU15-Paraguay-LauraGarcete.jpg|Paraguay - Laura Garcete MU15-Peru-LauraVivianSpoyaSolano.jpg|Peru - Laura Vivian Spoya Solano MU15-Philippines-PiaAlonzoWurtzbach.jpg|Philippines - Pia Alonzo Wurtzbach MU15-Poland-WeronikaSzmajdzińska.jpg|Poland - Weronika Szmajdzińska MU15-PuertoRico-CatalinaMorales.jpg|Puerto Rico - Catalina Morales MU15-Russia-VladislavaEvtushenko.jpg|Russia - Vladislava Evtushenko MU15-Serbia-DašaRadosavljević.jpg|Serbia - Daša Radosavljević MU15-Singapore-LisaMarieWhite.jpg|Singapore - Lisa Marie White MU15-SlovakRepublic-DenisaVyšňovská.jpg|Slovak Republic - Denisa Vyšňovská MU15-Slovenia-AnaHaložan.jpg|Slovenia - Ana Haložan MU15-SouthAfrica-RefilweMthimunye.jpg|South Africa - Refilwe Mthimunye MU15-Spain-CarlaGarcíaBarber.jpg|Spain - Carla García Barber MU15-Sweden-PaulinaBrodd.jpg|Sweden - Paulina Brodd MU15-Thailand-AnipornChalermburanawong.jpg|Thailand - Aniporn Chalermburanawong MU15-Turkey-AslıMelisaUzun.jpg|Turkey - Aslı Melisa Uzun MU15-Ukraine-AnnaVergelskaya.jpg|Ukraine - Anna Vergelskaya MU15-Uruguay-BiancaSánchezPicos.jpg|Uruguay - Bianca Sánchez Picos MU15-USA-OliviaJordan.jpg|USA - Olivia Jordan MU15-Venezuela-MarianaJiménez.jpg|Venezuela - Mariana Jiménez MU15-Vietnam-PhạmThịHương.jpg|Vietnam - Phạm Thị Hương Notes Crossovers Contestants who previously competed or will compete at other beauty pageants: ;Miss World * 2011: Georgia - Janeta Kerdikoshvili * 2011: Spain – Carla García (Top 15) * 2012: Austria – Amina Dagi * 2012: Poland – Weronika Szmajdzińska * 2013: USA – Olivia Jordan (Top 20) ;Miss International * 2010: Peru - Laura Spoya (Top 15) * 2014: Myanmar - May Barani Thaw * 2014: El Salvador - Idubina Rivas ;Miss Grand International: * 2013: Venezuela - Mariana Jimenez (Top 10) ;Miss United Continent: * 2013: Paraguay - Laura Garcete ;Miss Tourism International: * 2013: Australia - Monika Radulovic (1st Runner Up) ;Miss Global Teen * 2012: Poland - Weronika Szmajdzińska (Winner, Teen Face of the Year) ;Nuestra Belleza Latina *2015: Dominican Republic - Clarissa Molina (3rd Runner Up) ;Reina Hispanoamericana * 2013: El Salvador - Idubina Rivas * 2014: Bolivia - Romina Rocamonje (Winner) * 2015: Paraguay - Laura Garcete (Virreina) ;Miss Latinoamericana International * 2014: Costa Rica - Brenda Castro (3rd Runner Up) ;Queen of The Universe * 2015: Azerbaijan - Javidan Gurbanova (3rd Runner Up) ;Miss Italia nel Mondo * 2008: Puerto Rico - Catalina Morales ;Miss Yacht International * 2012: Paraguay - Laura Garcete ;Miss Asian Supermodel * 2011: India - Urvashi Rautela (Winner) ;Miss Tourism Queen of The Year International * 2011: India - Urvashi Rautela (Winner) ;Miss World Sport * 2014: Vietnam - Phạm Thị Hương (1st Runner Up) ;Miss Teenager International * 2011: Costa Rica - Brenda Castro (2nd Runner Up) ;World Next Top Model * 2015: Greece - Mikaela Fotiadis (2nd Runner Up) Replacements / Designations * Austria – Amina Dagi was chosen Miss Universe Austria 2015 by the Miss Austria Corporation and the National Director, Silvia Schachermayer as a replacement to Annika Grill who will be sent to Miss World 2015 and hence shall not be able to participate in Miss Universe as the finale dates of both Miss World and Miss Universe for the 2015 edition overlap one another. Dagi was Miss Austria 2012. * Gabon - Ornella Obone was appointed to compete at Miss Universe 2015 by the Miss Gabon Organization after they decided to send the winner of the Miss Gabon 2015 pageant, Reine Ngotala, to Miss World 2015. This year, the winner of Miss Gabon pageant was crowned to participate at both Miss Universe and Miss World contests but this is not possible due to the conflicting dates of Miss Universe and Miss World pageants. Pitty was the 3rd runner-up at the Miss Gabon 2015 pageant. * Russia - Vladislava Yevtushenko was appointed Miss Universe Russia 2015 by the Miss Russia Organization as a replacement to Sofia Nikitchuk the winner of Miss Russia 2015 pageant, who will compete only at Miss World 2015 due to the conflicting dates of Miss Universe and Miss World pageants. The winner of Miss Russia pageant usually participate at both Miss Universe and Miss World pageants .Yevtushenko represented Chita at Miss Russia 2015 and was the 1st runner-up at the pageant. * South Africa – Refilwe Mthimunye was chosen Miss Universe South Africa 2015 by Melinda Bam, national director of Miss South Africa pageant as a replacement to Liesl Laurie who will be sent to Miss World 2015 and hence shall not be able to participate in Miss Universe as the finale dates of both Miss World and Miss Universe for the 2015 edition are close one another. Mthimunye was 1st runner-up at Miss South Africa 2015 pageant. *'El Salvador' - Idubina Rivas was appointed to represent El Salvador by Liz De Castaneda, national director of Miss Universe in El Salvador after the national pageant was postponed until January 2016. Rivas was previously "Miss International El Salvador 2014". * Georgia – Janet Kerdikoshvili was appointed to represent Georgia. She was previously chosen to compete at Miss Universe 2013 but had to withdraw last minute due to unexpected health problems. She was also Miss Georgia 2011. *'Greece' - Mikaela Fotiadi was appointed as "Star Hellas 2015" in a closed door ceremony organized by Vassilis Prevelakis, national director of Miss Universe in Greece. * Kosovo – Mirjeta Shala was appointed to represent Kosovo by Fadil Berisha, national director of Miss Universe in Kosovo. Shala was crowned Miss Universe Kosovo 2013 but was forced to withdraw because Russia the host country of Miss Universe 2013 pageant did not recognise Kosovo as an independent nation, and thus denied her visa for entry. * Paraguay – Laura Garcete was chosen Miss Universo Paraguay 2015 by Promociones Gloria,franchise holders for Miss Universe in Paraguay. Nuestra Belleza Paraguay was not held this year due to lack of time in organizing the pageant hence the representatives to various international pageants were chosen in a closed door election from the contestants of Nuestra Belleza Paraguay 2014.Garcete was the 1st runner-up at Nuestra Belleza Paraguay 2014. *'Poland' - Weronika Szmajdzinska was appointed as "Miss Universe Poland 2015". She was previously appointed to represent Poland at the Miss World 2012 pageant. * Singapore – Lisa Marie White was selected as Miss Universe Singapore 2015 after a casting call was held by Nuraliza Osman, the new National Director for Miss Universe Singapore due to time constraints in organizing the pageant. The Miss Universe franchise was previously held by Derrol Stepenny Promotions. Descent * Monika Radulovic (Australia) - Bosnia & Herzegovina * Annelies Törös (Belgium) - Hungary * Paola Núñez Valdez (Canada) - Dominican Republic * Francesca Cipriani (Ecuador) - Italy, China. * Janeta Kerdikoshvili (Georgia), Regina Valter (Kazakhstan) - Russia * Carla García (Spain), Pia Wurtzbach (Philippines), Aslı Melisa Uzun (Turkey) - Germany * Pia Wurtzbach (Philippines) - Germany * Hilda Akua (Ghana) - USA * Sarah-Lorraine Riek (Germany) - Venezuela, Sweden * Nena France (Great Britain) - India, Thailand, Britain * Adorya Baly (British Virgin Island) - USA * Sharlene Rädlein (Jamaica) - Germany, Scottland * Ariana Miyamoto (Japan) - USA * Vanessa Tevi (Malaysia) - India, China * Debbie Collins (Nigeria) - South Africa * Laura Garcete (Paraguay) - Spain * Catalina Morales (Puerto Rico) - Colombia * Clarissa Molina (Dominican Republic) - USA * Lisa White (Singapore) - Malaysia, New Zealand Notes * '''Ariadna Gutiérrez (Colombia) - Ariadna won Señorita Sucre 2013, due to personal issues, Adriana competed Señorita Colombia 2014 instead of Señorita Colombia 2013. * Kim Seo-yeon (Korea) - Professional Violinist * Francesca Cipriani (Ecuador) - The winner of reality series Chica Look Cyzone 2011. Currently reporter of E! Latin America channel. * Hilda Akua (Ghana) - Suffered from scoliosis. Currently runs scoliosis organization. * Nena France (Great Britain) - Elite Model Management's model. * Urvashi Rautela (India) - Bollywood actress * Avigail Alfatov (Israel) - National Fencing player * Mirjeta Shala (Kosovo) - Trump Model Management's professional model. * Daniela Torres (Nicaragua) - survived from open-heart surgery * Laura Spoya (Perú) - Famous TV reporter * Paulina Brodd (Sweden) - Daughter of Miss Sweden 1992 (Fröken Sverige 1992), Monica Brodd who competed Miss Universe 1992, placed as semifinalist. Returns Last Competed 2012 * Cyprus * Cayman Islands * Montenegro Last Competed 2013 * Azerbaijan * Denmark * Vietnam Withdrawals * Guam - Miss Universe Guam pageant is postponed to early 2016. * Trinidad & Tobago - Miss Universe Trinidad and Tobago was cancelled after several major sponsors of the pageant withdrew after the Donald Trump controversy and the other reason being the upcoming general elections. Upcoming National Pageant Reference Category:Miss Universe Category:2015